Sparks and Stars
by Lady Vicca
Summary: or twenty-two random facts about herself Hermione Granger never told anyone.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Harry Potter.

* * *

_

**Sparks and Stars**

_(or twenty-two random facts about herself Hermione Granger never told anyone)_

**(i) **

When Hermione received her letter from Hogwarts, at first, she didn't want to go. Her mother had recently had a miscarriage and the shadows under her eyes looked permanent, as did her anorexic look and her father seemed as if a simple cold could knock him over and kill him.

She only decided to go because she couldn't stand to look at them in that state anymore. Maybe that was selfish… but Hermione never prided herself in being selfless, anyway.

**(ii)**

She hadn't really cared about finding Neville's toad on the first ride on the Hogwarts Express. The only reason she helped was because she wanted an excuse to talk to the cute red-haired boy and his dark-haired friend. They looked far nicer than anyone she'd met thus far, and friendliness was something she'd long longed for.

**(iii) **

The Sorting Hat insisted on putting her in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor because it didn't think she had what it took to be a Gryffindor, after she'd run away from her needy family because she couldn't take it anymore.

After hearing that, something inside of Hermione snapped and somehow she managed to convince it to put her in Gryffindor by threatening to set it on fire and then stomp on it.

**(iv)**

She didn't write her parents for almost three months on her first year. To this day, she doesn't really know why she didn't, so doesn't really dwell on it. When she finally did write, in their response, they didn't send her a late happy birthday wish or even a small gift. All they said was, '_You have no idea how much we miss you.' _

That was better than any birthday present they could have given her.

**(v) **

Hermione never knew true happiness until Harry and Ron saved her from that Troll. Their late birthday gift for her was their friendship, even though they had no idea of it.

**(vi) **

Her parents are the world to her. Harry and Ron are the entire universe.

**(vii) **

Even after the basilisk attack, Hermione never felt fear toward snakes. The only thing she's ever been afraid of is the death of Harry and Ron.

Only Harry and Ron.

**(viii) **

The only reason Hermione never told anyone about Professor Lupin's lycanthrope is because she wanted to keep an eye on him herself. New teachers never seemed like good news for Harry's safety. Yes, even Lockhart, though if Ron ever knew that he'd tease her for the rest of their lives.

**(ix) **

She never really liked Sirius because he broke Ron's leg, was too stupid to continue being the Potters' Secret Keeper, thus ending in Harry's parents' death… and because he could take care of Harry better than she could ever dream of doing.

The fact that she stopped enjoying watching her favorite star – _Sirius _– not long after was completely unrelated. Of course it was.

**(x) **

She felt jealous when Harry's important person in that lake ended up being Ron. She still has no idea of whom she was jealous of.

**(xi) **

She never liked spiders, but she overcame any fear she could have had when she learned Ron was frightened of spiders.

**(xii) **

Hermione is actually terrified of otters, even though they are small and practically harmless and they act as her Patronus. Maybe that was why she sucked so much at the Patronus Charm.

**(xiii) **

She hates Mad-Eye Moody for being so weak as to let himself be impersonated. That put Harry's safety in jeopardy and something like that simply can_not_ happen. Wasn't he an ex-Auror, dammit?

**(xiv) **

She never really liked Dumbledore. Snape though, she did. Weirdly enough.

**(xv)**

She never felt guilty about what happened to Umbridge and what her terrible improvisation could have caused, even if said teacher could have ended up dead.

It would have been better if she _had_ died. That way, she would have truly paid for hurting her friends.

**(xvi) **

Hermione never really cared about the twins' pranks. She actually thought they were pretty funny. She only complained because she admired them and wanted to find a way to strike up a conversation with them. They didn't seem to think much of her, so she decided she'd _make_ them think that much of her.

**(xvii) **

Ginny is the only girl she ever got along with because she's the only whose love for Harry and Ron could compare to hers.

**(xviii) **

Although she's in love with Ron, she loves Harry just as much. Not in the same way, of course, but she supposes that there were times it could have worked out easily enough. But Ron is the only one she'd give up her soul for. For Harry, she'd die.

There's a difference in there.

**(xix) **

If she looked in the Mirror of Erised during the war, she'd have seen Harry and Ron alive. She wouldn't be there because her living through it wasn't necessary. Only Harry and Ron was enough; she didn't care about anyone else.

She was glad though, that she survived because she would have missed them way too much in the afterlife.

**(xx)**

She almost didn't return to give her parents' their memories back. They were probably far better without her in their life.

That thought did not sadden her as much as it probably should.

**(xxi) **

She was slightly disappointed when the first baby she and Ron had was a girl. She had wanted so much a mini-Ron to go on with Harry's and Ginny's mini-Harry, so they could be just as amazing as their dads. There would be no mini-Hermione in there, but that was okay.

Only those two were enough.

But of course, when that didn't happen, the reason she moped for two weeks following Rose's birth had nothing to do with it. Yes, right.

**(xxii) **

When Hermione was a little girl, she wanted a Jack Russell terrier for her family, so maybe he'd lighten the mood a bit in her home. Now, she has a red Jack Russell terrier all to herself that can make her feel more joyous than she ever thought it possible to be.

She's glad she never gave up on that little dream.

* * *

_A/N: _This was sort of… weird. I've been wanting for a long time already to write something and then _this_ sort of came to be. I don't know if I managed to make it any good, but it was fun to do all the same (:

Please, do review. Constructive criticism is greatly welcomed, just no flames, please (:

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

_vicca_


End file.
